Rescue and Recovery
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: DCI Mathias has settled back into life in Wales. He loves his job and friends. Even the caravan feels like home. Then why does he think he's let Mared down? Can he forgive himself? Does he need to and can his best friend bare to work with him again?
1. Chapter 1

Hinterland (y Gwillt) is owned by BBC Wales and S4C. No copyright infringement is intended not should be inferred. I own nothing related to it but I'd love to write for it one day for real.

The Beach

DCI Tom Matthias needed peace and quiet. A calm away from the chaos that his life had become. It seemed he had no rest away from the little caravan he had come to think of as home. Running a hand over his tired face he tried not to think about Meg and his family back in London. The divorce was finalised, she couldn't bare to look at him. Now Mared, Sian, Lloyd and Prosser had seen a side of him he thought he had left behind him in England.

"Da iawn Tomos, da bloody iawn." He sighed heavily, looking out over the Welsh coastline. He wanted to scream, yell at the unfairness of it all. He worked in a job he loved, in a town that had become home. He had settled, found his niche but now. Now he wasn't so sure.

Xxxxxxx

Mared picked the post up from the mat, knowing she was expected to be at the station in less than an hour. Car keys in one hand she threw the assortment of brown envelopes on the hall table before grabbing her battered red duffle coat and leaving the house. Swearing under her breath as she ran to the car, trying to ignore the icy rain she tried not to think about how her boss and best friend would react when he saw her. The pitying looks from Sian and Lloyd would be hard enough to bare. The last thing she wanted was to see the same look in Mathias' eyes. She turned the key in the car ignition, frustrated when the engine didn't start.

"Car dwp!" She hit the steering wheel. "Oh come on! Not today." She tried the engine once more as she silently thanked whatever God controlled old battered fords as the engine finally complied. Now all she had to do was face her team.

Xxxxxxx

Sian tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she stared at the computer. Delyth from the Drugs Squad had asked for help on a case when a known drug dealer John Morgan had been found dead on a drug raid. What had been a straightforward drugs raid had become a murder inquiry. That meant her team was now involved in a joint investigation. Narrowing her eyes she focused on the computer, ignoring the arrival of her colleagues.

"Sian?"

"Bore da." She kept her eyes on the screen. "Lloyd?"

"Shwmae? You're early." He shrugged off his jacket as Sian looked up. "They in yet?"

"Prosser is. No sign of Matthias or Mared yet. It's still early." She leant back in her chair. "Coffee?"

"Kettle's on." He smiled slightly. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Those two? Who knows? She'll be all self contained and shut everyone out and he'll shout and strop."

"Normal Wednesday then." Lloyd handed her the drink. "You working on that murder? The one Delyth and Lee are working on?"

"Yeah." She sipped the coffee. "Do you think they'll be ok? Really?"

"Honestly? Who knows?" Lloyd paused. "Who knows?"

Xxxxxx

A/N should I go on? The Welsh in this - "da iawn Tomas, Da iawn" (well done Tomos, well done."

"Car dwp." - stupid car

Shwmae? - how are you?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mared didn't really think her dilapidated little car would get her into the station so she couldn't help but feel relieved when the little car chugged into the police station car park. She killed the engine before just sitting there, gathering her thoughts. She had been looking forward to seeing the others, to getting back to work but now she wasn't so sure.

"Mared Rhys, what are you doing?" She muttered under her breath as the wind howled around the small car. She checked her mobile once before shoving it back in her coat pocket. She had known there would be no text messages or missed calls from him. She knew he saw her as weak, not the copper he thought she was. She cursed under her breath as she checked her image in the small mirror in her handbag. The bruises on her face had faded but she was sure the make up wouldn't fool the others.

Xxxxx

Tom retired to the caravan in a foul mood. His best friend was returning to work for the first time since she had been beaten up and left for dead and what was he doing? Sulking.

He unlocked the caravan knowing that he would have to go back to work but also unsure how he could face his DI and the rest of the team. Slumping on the small bench just inside the door he hung his head in shame. It wasn't the first time he had let her down, he just hoped it wasn't the last.

Xxxx

"Shwmae." Mared walked into the office, throwing her red coat over the hook on the wall. "What we got then?"

"Welcome back." She smiled as Lloyd looked up. "Drug dealer managed to piss off someone bad enough that they killed him."

"Who?"

"Dunno yet."

"Lloyd. I mean who was the victim?"

"Right. John Morgan. 40, several previous convictions for drug trafficking and violence. Scum. Not exactly a great loss to Wales."

"Diolch Sian."

"Well."

"This the body Delyth and Lee found on that raid?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Lloyd. See if Delyth sorry, DI Samuel can give us any background on the poor sod. Sian take me through what we have already." She sat down as Sian handed her the file.

"Ok." Sian paused. "Can I ask?"

"Go on."

"DCI Matthias. Is he coming back?"

"I dunno Sian." She sighed sadly. "I hope so."

Xxxxxxx

A/n if anyone is reading this please review


	3. Chapter 3

Mae'r gêm bai

Mared listened patients as Sian brought her up to date in the case. She had known the Drugs team had been planning a raid but no team could have predicted finding the main suspect dead.

"What did the pathologist say?"

"Preliminary findings only - Delyth is off to pick up the toxicology report later. Apparently some of the samples had to be sent down to Cardiff." Sian explained as Mared nodded.

"Everything is in bloody Cardiff! Takes too long."

"Well, I suppose they have more trouble than we do. University Hospitals are there too." Sian shrugged as Mared turned her attention to the Murder Board where the victim's photograph stared out at them. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do we have any leads?"

"Morgan's ex wife, Hannah has remarried. The bloke she left Morgan for has a major temper."

"Ok, but does he have anything against Morgan?" She glanced at the clock, knowing as time went on there was a very good chance Tom wasn't going to turn up. "Sian?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to this Hannah. Take Lloyd with you. Make sure you find out the official cause of death before you hear it on the news. Delyth Samuel is ok, it's her DCI that's an idiot. He wants to carry on working the drugs angle then he has to play ball." Mared turned, acutely aware the two junior officers had seen the bruising on her neck. "What?"

"DCI Matthias?"

"You have enough work to do. Leave him to me." She sighed sadly as the junior officers left the room.

Xxxxxxx

Staring into space Tom couldn't help but feel sick. He loved his work, his friends and had carved out a fairly simple, problem free life since his divorce. Sighing, he knew problem free wasn't right. His girls were gone. He couldn't bare to think about his bright, funny daughters or the way their mother could no longer look at him. Shaking his head he knew he'd messed up. Unable to save his own child he had no idea why he had thought he could save Mared.

"Bloody useless." He whispered. "Bloody useless." He jumped slightly as the caravan door opened.

"May as well be."

"What the hell are you doing yer?"

"We have a murderer to catch." Mared unzipped her Parker. "That's what we do, remember? Police officers? You and me."

"Mared."

"But if you want to sulk." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who am I to stop you?"

"Mared."

"Gwaith da." She raised an eyebrow. "You remember my name."

"How are you?"

"Annoyed."

"I."

"Do you know how hard it was today? Walking back in there?! The station? After all that. And you weren't there." She spoke quietly.

"Sorry."

"Tom, you're always bloody sorry." She shook her head. "Now I sound like Meg. Come to work."

"I messed up." He stood, crossing the small space to where she stood. The bruising around her neck making him more angry than he could remember. "Mar, you could have died."

"I could have." She agreed. "But you found me and stopped it." Her hand came to cover his as he pulled the short collar away from her neck. "I'm ok."

"If."

"Tom, don't do this. Don't play the blame game. I'm ok. Evans is in prison on remand for killing those women and abducting me." She met his gaze as her pulse quickened. Everything between them had been professional until the week before Evans had snatched her off the street. Now a fledgling relationship seemed forever ruined. "You saved me." He swallowed hard.

"Mared." She let him pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She ignored the protest of her ribs and back as she let her arms find their way around his waist as he kissed her hair. "I'm sorry."

"ssh."

He kissed her hair again as she closed her eyes, letting the heat from his body warm her. It seemed an age since they were in the same room together, she just wanted to enjoy it.

"I'm a coward. I should have been in work when you got there. Sorry."

"It's ok." She stepped back. "Now I know you're alive I'm relatively happy." He kissed her forehead, avoiding the bruising and cut on her lip and cheek he kissed her chastely as she closed her eyes.

"Rwy'n dy garu di."

"Tom." She kissed the bare skin where his shirt opened to expose his neck. "Don't say that unless you mean it. I won't be the girl who shagged her boss to get promoted."

"You're not." He stepped away from her, suddenly feeling like he had been punched in the gut. "You wanted us kept secret, I haven't told a soul. We were searching for you and I didn't tell a soul how terrified I was."

"I." She regretted her words immediately. "I don't want others to think that. It lessens the rank of DI and makes your authority as DCI seem undermined. You know the truth and so do I but this is a small village on the arse end of Wales. Gossip is rife."

"Rife? It's Wales, it's a national pass time." He watched her lips quirk into a half smile before the cut there stung.

"Come back to work."

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"What about the sulking?" He teased as she blushed. The wind howled around the caravan as rain splattered the ground.

"You've had enough time. Cmon Tom. We need you On this case. I need you." He nodded, grabbing his one and only tie before ushering her out of the van.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N Welsh translation - title means the blame game. Rwy'n dy gari di means 'I love you."

Gwaith da - good work

Please review. This won't be all hearts and flowers - the case has to be solved and what exactly did happen to Mared?


	4. Chapter 4

Very strong T almost an M

Broken?

Mared pushed her foot to the accelerator as Tom sat in the passenger seat next to her. She had to admit she felt safer having him with her. She knew she was being ridiculous. Tom Mathias was by his very nature dangerous. He didn't mean to be but she knew that trouble seemed to follow him. She sighed heavily as she felt him look at her.

"How's Elin?"

"Ok." She frowned. They barely spoke about their families. She knew he had two children; that Meg had taken Hannah away to live in Canada following the accident that had killed Sara. Her heart broke for him every time she thought of him suffering the loss he had.

"She was terrified when you were missing. She's a smashing kid."

"She is." Mared smiled. Her teenage daughter was headstrong, bossy and singleminded. A levels and uni were the current focus of her attention. She had no idea where she wanted to go to university but she knew she wanted to study, to leave Aberystwyth. Meanwhile Mared secretly hoped she picked the local college.

"She reminded me of you. Not just in looks."

"She's a clever girl. Brighter than me. She won't make the same mistakes." Mared frowned slightly. "You spoke to her?"

"What mistake?"

"Trusting the wrong men. Her father being the first mistake." She frowned. "I told you this."

"No, you changed the subject. Don't tell me if you don't want to."

Mared sighed. "I was fourteen when I met him. He was older, had a car and liked me. I was pregnant at fifteen. A mum at sixteen and of course he freaked out; Wanted me to get rid. I told him in no uncertain terms that was not happening. And sixteen years later she's all grown up. My baby girl."

"I told her you were strong, that we'd find you." He looked at her as her hands started shaking on the wheel. He covered her hand immediately. "Mared, it's ok. Pull over. It's ok." She did as she was told before killing the engine. She was hyperventilating, shaking and white as a ghost. Tom recognised a panic attack and was relieved he had talked her into parking the car. A moment later he was running around the car to open the driver door, taking her hand in his.

"Breathe."

"I." She shook violently.

"You're safe. Mared? You're safe." He whispered as he watched her face. He knew the words weren't getting through. "I'm here, it's ok. You're not alone. Breathe."

 _Flashback_

 _She was terrified and angry. The punch to her stomach sending her reeling. She wanted to scream but the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt his weight press down on her._

 _"Filthy copper." She pushed against him. His muscle mass a dead weight against her. "Dirty little filthy bitch." His hand came crashing down, punching her in the face._

 _"Don't." She felt the taste of blood on her lip as he sneered at her. His breathe stinking of cigarettes and stale alcohol mixed with body odour. It made her want to gag. Only she couldn't. His hand was gripping her throat as the world around her began to blur. She narrowed her eyes as his other hand slipped up under her jumper._

 _"No." She mouthed as a sudden strength she didn't know she had surged through her. Her knee came up, catching his groin, causing intense pain and him to lesson his grip allowing oxygen to be dragged into her lungs. Mared scrambled to her feet, only to feel strong arms around her stopping her moving before being thrown into the concrete wall. Her head connected with brick before her world turned back._

 _"Tom." She mumbled. Her eyes falling closed as the blessed darkness took her. The next thing she knows SiÀn is calling her name as Lloyd and another officer drag the man who hurt her away._

 _"Ma'am."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Siàn, get the paramedics." She hears the gruff tones she had come to love. "Get them to come here, I'll stay with her. Go!" Siàn scrambled out the room as Tom brushed her hair from her face._

 _"Mared. Open your eyes. Look at me."_

 _She takes a shuddering breath. Doesn't he know everything hurts. Two nights and three days she's been in Hell and now he wants her to look at him?_

 _"Fy cariad." He whispered. Holding her gently he pulls the collar of her shirt apart. Her eyes fly open, wide and terrified._

 _"NO!"_

 _"It's me." He takes his hand away as she looks at him. Unable to focus for a moment she appears terrified. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Mared, it's Tom. Your Tom. You're safe now." She focuses properly. Her mind as tortured as her body._

 _"Tom?" She whispered before letting him hold her, both sat awkwardly on the concrete floor where he found her. "My Tom."_

 _"Always." He kissed her hair as she dissolved into sobs, the floodgates opening as the damn finally broke._

 _Now._

 _"_ Ssh mae'n iawn. Mae'n iawn." He held her hands until she stopped shaking. "Mared." He brushed her hair away from her face as she finally began to focus.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Tom smiled slightly. "You've nothing to apologise for."

"Maybe you should drive?" She whispered as Tom smiled slightly. He could see she was badly shaken and he hoped and prayed Evans rotted in Hell for what he had done to her and the murders of three other women. He'd gladly send the scum to Hell himself.

"If you want." He watched as she nodded. "How long have you had the flashbacks?"

"Is that what they are? I dunno. Since it happened. I'm fine."

"Don't even try that lie with me Mared Rhys. You know you're not." He stepped back so she could get out of the car. "But you will be. You'll be fine."

"Yeah? How'd you know?"

"Because I know you." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "We go to the morgue, talk to Iowerth and Prof Davies then we get something to eat. Ok."

"Ok." She nodded

"And Mared?" He watched her walk to the passenger side of the car.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was too slow. Too worked up in seeing Meg again. I let you down." She gave him a pointed look. He ran a hand over his stubble.

"You didn't. You weren't. I wasn't to blame and neither were you. It was him. Evans. No one else. Ok?" Her expression softened. "Ok?"

"It's not just you getting the nightmares."

"I know." She paused. Her attention caught by his eyes. "I know."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Answers

The mortuary was situated on the outskirts of town, set back in the grounds of the old Victorian hospital that had long since been replaced by a more modern NHS building in the centre of town. Now the Home Office were the only ones who used it. Tom felt sick as the smell of antiseptic and formaldehyde hit him. He glanced at Mared as she fell into step beside him. The mask was back on. She was in full 'copper mode'. The panic attack and flashbacks forgotten.

"Hello luv." A strong Welsh accent caught his attention as Iowerth walked towards them. Before Mared could answer two strong hands has gripped her shoulders as the older man looked her over. Tom narrowed his eyes, he had no idea why the Rhondda born pathologist annoyed him but he did. Jealousy maybe? Iowerth saw the worst of humanity at a visceral level and still had a smile for everyone.

"Heard you'd been through the mill Beaut. You ok?"

"I'm ok." She sighed, flinching at his touch. Iowerth nodded.

"Yeah well, you be careful. Look after her Tom."

Tom pulled a face, he knew the older man meant professionally but he really wanted to drag her out of the building and away from the man in front of him.

"The body?"

"Adult male, obese." Iowerth nodded to them to follow them into the examination room. Tom swallowed hard as Mared nodded.

"Cause of death?" Mared asked.

"Well, the killer would have you believe that a bullet in the head did the damage but the facts don't support that. This man had hypertension, cardiovascular disease, a stomach ulcer. He was not in good shape. He also had a blood stream full of illicit drugs. He'd overdosed well before he was shot. And looking at the size of him, he took a shed load. Heroin seems the best bet at the moment."

"He was dead already." Mared frowned. "Why shoot a dead man?"

"Just to make sure?" Iowerth shrugged his shoulders. "Can you convict someone of murder if the victim was already dead when they killed them?"

Tom looked deadpan at the older man. He had been wondering the same thing. "Have a good try. Thanks Iowerth." He ushered Mared out of the room as the older man shook his head sadly.

Xxxxxxx

"Do you think she's ok?" Lloyd asked as Sián stood in front of the murder board. The blonde woman shrugged.

"Who?"

"DI Rhys."

"She seems the same as ever."

Lloyd pulled a face as Delyth walked into the room. The dark haired woman smiled slightly as she handed him a folder.

"Hi." 

Lloyd blushed slightly as Delyth spoke.

"Del."

"All the stuff, duplicates of course on what we know regarding the dead man. Hope it helps." She stepped back as Sián turned to face her.

"Diolch."

"No problem." She slipped out the room as Lloyd looked away. Sián raised an eyebrow.

"You fancy her!"

"Oh shut up."

"You do. You know Delyth Samuel is so far out of your league she's in another division." Sián laughed. Lloyd narrowed his eyes as the blonde detective teased him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review - if you've read this I'd appreciate a review. The Welsh word diolch means thanks.

"


	6. Chapter 6

Mae'r bradwr yn ein plith

Tom had been true to his word as he lead Mared back to the car. He intended to look after her. He blamed himself for her attack. If he hadn't been thinking about Meg and her moving to Canada with Hannah then his mind would have been on the job. He knew Mared and the others blamed Evans but it was his fault. There was no way he was going to let her down again. He drove in silence as they headed towards the small cafe on the outskirts of town.

"Tom." Mared spoke quietly. "Evans is in custody. He killed three women and would have killed me."

"Don't." Tom hated the way she spoke about herself as if she was just another statistic. He knew it was her way of coping but the coldness in her voice worried him.

"I need to ask you something. About the night I was taken." Tom parked the car.

"Go on."

"What did Prosser say?" She turned to him.

"What?"

"Our boss. What did he say? Did he seem worried? Angry?" Mared ran a hand through her hair. "Ignore me, I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not." Tom touched her hand. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno."

"Mared?"

"I'm sorry, forget I said it."

"No." He watched her, his hand tightening on hers. "He was the exact opposite to me. But that's nothing new. Lloyd was his usual, calm and hardworking self. Sián took it to heart. She was determined to find you. She's a good DS. I was terrified, lashing out."

She curled her fingers around his. Holding his gaze she swallowed hard.

"I told you there's not much I remember."

"I know."

"I think I remember someone else being there. I was laying on some mattress thing, gagged. That much I know."

"Mared." He spoke quietly.

"You saw it when you found me. The killing floor he called it. Working in the butchers he knew how to cut me up so no one would ever find me. That my mam and daughter would have nothing to bury but you'd have blood on your hands."

Tom felt his stomach churn. If Evans had been anywhere near him the man would be dead. Mared looked out the car window, staring off into space.

"He was keeping me alive a little longer than the others." She frowned. "You'll hear all this in court. I knew he was going to kill me. I knew."

"Not while I'm alive." His gruff voice making her smile slightly.

"Prosser was there. I didn't see him but I heard him. He was there. I heard him ask why I was still breathing. Why he hadn't done it yet." Her voice remained calm. "I just hadn't remembered until this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Arhoswch nes i mi gael fy nwylo arno." The venom in the Welsh phrase made her look him in the eye. The small car suddenly becoming more claustrophobic than she remembered.

"No!"

Tears filled her eyes. The dull January weather made her bruises stand out even more against her pale skin. Tom sucked in a deep breath.

"Tom. Please, just listen to me." Tom paused. She'd replied in English which made him pay attention. Welsh was her first language, given the choice she always spoke it. "He's a dangerous man. You're one of his favourites."

"Am I?"

"Iwan said it to you that time. Prosser's boy. Does killing me give him control over you? Only if he can make you think it was your fault. If he knows about us."

"He doesn't."

"If. He knows about us then he knows that it would .." He closed his eyes.

"Destroy me. But if the tables were turned you'd survive. You have your parents, Elin. He knows I'm alone." He blinked back a tear. Mared nodded.

"Only he's wrong. You're a better copper than him. A better man." She touched his stubbled chin. "And you're not alone."

"So what now? We have a dead drug dealer, a bent copper in charge of us who would quite like to kill us and a serial killer on his payroll." Tom watched as Mared nodded.

"Now, you buy me a coffee and we work the case we were given. He thought I was unconscious. I know he did."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, Prosser doesn't like to get his hands dirty. There was a chance I'd live after all." She covered his hand in her smaller one. "I'm not sure Lloyd and Sián should know. Yet."

"Ok." Tom ushered her out of the car towards the cafe. He just hoped there was a way to prove what Mared had told him without putting anyone else in danger.

Xxxxx

A/.n Welsh - title the traitor amongst us. I'm getting visitors to this story and I hope you like it. Please review if you can. Should there be some romance for Delyth and Lloyd? Is Mared right about the man who abducted her?


	7. Chapter 7

Coffi a gyffes

Aberystwyth was being lashed with rain as the detectives rushed across the road to the small cafe. Tom ordered coffee and toast as Mared found a free table, well out of the way of public scrutiny. She still couldn't quite believe she had told Tom how worried she was, that she was convinced Prosser was involved in her assault and abduction.

"Hey." Tom sat opposite her. "You ok?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking me that?"

"Probably not." Tom picked up his coffee. "Elin?"

"Currently on her way to France with the school. Mam and Dad are in Pontypridd visiting my auntie Gemma." Tom frowned. He hated the thought of her being alone and couldn't quite believe her family had all left her just days after she had been released from hospital. Mared lifted her eyes to look out from under her heavy fringe.

"I told Elin to go. That trip has been paid for. I didn't work overtime for nothing. And my parents think I'm fine. Which I am. My auntie had a stroke. Mam is worried sick about her. She doesn't need to be worried about me."

"Is your auntie ok?"

"She's in hospital." Mared sighed. "Will be for a while. She's had mini ones before. This is a big one. So I have the house to myself for the weekend at least." Tom watched her for a moment. He knew she hated fuss and wouldn't want her family to worry but she couldn't stop him from worrying about her.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"First things first. We know our drug dealer was already dead when he was killed." Tom frowned.

"That sentence does not make sense. None of this does." Mared looked out the window at the rain. The toast remained untouched on her plate. Tom sighed. He was worried, the weight seemed to be dropping off her.

"True." He looked at her untouched breakfast. "Eat your toast." Mared narrowed her eyes. "I'll get Siân to look into any of his known associates. I know Delyth and Lee have done some digging but that would be from a drug point of view."

"Enemies? Known grievances?"

"Yeah. Lloyd can catch up with the drug's investigation, see what they have that could lead us somewhere." Tom sipped his coffee. "Family and stuff."

"He had a wedding ring on."

"So there's a spouse or former spouse somewhere." He decided. "Are you eating that?"

"Not hungry."

"Tonight, stay at the caravan. With me." Her eyes flashed to his, holding his gaze. They'd never spent the night together as a couple but she desperately wanted to. Now she worried that Tom was asking out of a misguided need to make amends and protect her.

"Do you think?" She paused. "Prosser will try again?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to find out. But being alone in that house isn't a good idea."

"Caravan safer is it?" She rolled her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, his brown eyes boring into hers. She nodded, seeing the fear there. "Ok. But we still have to find out what happened to our victim."

Xxxxxxxxx

Lloyd took his glasses off as the words on the page in front of him seemed to blur. He knew the answers they needed were in there somewhere but he had to admit he was exhausted.

"Beth sydd o'i le gyda chi?" Siân asked as she walked into the office, a mug of coffee in each hand. Lloyd looked up.

"Rwy'n flino. Dyna i gyd. Mae un ohonynt i mi?"

"Ie."

"Sian - eich bod yn angel." Siân raised an eyebrow before placing the mug on the desk in front of him.

"I know." She watched as he gulped the coffee down, not caring how hot it was. "Anything?"

"Honestly? It's easier to ask who doesn't want to kill him." He took his glasses off again. "You?"

"Ex wife hasn't spoke to him for about three years. No idea where he was or that he was out of prison." Siân shrugged. "Said she hadn't been in contact since his father's funeral."

"Dead end there then." They turned to see Prosser walk in.

"No Sir. There's other leads. Delyth Samuel and Lloyd have been liaising on this so we have more lines of investigation. It's in hand." She stared at the older man. She knew he disliked her and the feeling was mutual. She didn't trust him.

"Good. Good." He folded his arms. "Mathias and Rhys?"

"Out." Siân stated the obvious. "Following leads. We will solve the case."

"I'm glad to hear it." He turned leaving the room as Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to antagonise him?"

"Yes." Siân nodded. "Pompous arse."

"And our boss."

"I don't trust him. I don't like the way he hovers round the shadows. When Mared was missing he seemed odd." She spoke quietly. "I don't like him. Never ignore gut instincts Lloyd."

"Just don't make an enemy of him." Lloyd sighed. "I agree he's not to be trusted but don't give him a reason to act against us."

Siân nodded, knowing if Lloyd agreed with her then there was a very good chance she was right.

Xxxxx

A/N Welsh translation

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm knackered. Is one of them for me?"

"Yeah."

"Siân - you are an angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Caravan

Mared slipped into the metal box Tom classed at his home. She knew he loved the peace and quiet but she was glad that her family were so close. Now, however she was relieved her daughter was skiing in France with her school friends and her parents were safely tucked away in the South Wales valleys. If she was right and Prosser was dirty then she knew she wasn't safe.

"Mared."

"Sorry." She shrugged off her red parka. "I was miles away." Tom raised an eyebrow, clearly still concerned.

"Look, I asked you to stay ere because I am worried about you. Ok? I don't trust Prosser and I certainly don't bloody trust him after what you told me."

Mared nodded. "I could be wrong."

"Yeah but I don't think you are. When is Elin home?"

"Wednesday next week." Mared sighed. She was already missing her but there was no way she'd stop her only child going off and having adventures, doing everything she could have done had she not been a teenage mother. Elin was going to have better than that. Tom nodded.

"She knows about us."

"Bloody Hell." Mared sighed. "Did you tell her?"

"No. She's like er mam, bright and on the money. I think her finding me almost losing the plot when you were missing might of given it away."

Mared crossed the caravan to him, smiling slightly. It had been her idea to keep their relationship under wraps. She hadn't wanted the gossip nor the pitying comments from her parents if they broke up. Another doomed relationship in the public domain was not something she relished. Sighing she held out a hand to him.

"I'm ok, stop looking at me like that. It's late there's nothing to be done tonight." She smiled slightly. The dim lights of the caravan

Tom nodded, taking her hand and sitting next to her he stared at their joined hands. He hadn't really thought about having a relationship since Meg had divorced him. Then he had met Mared Rhys and slowly things had changed.

"Mared." He looked up as she sighed. Moments later he kissed her gently as the rain lashed the small caravan. She pulled back, still aching. Rejection flashed through his eyes as she smiled slightly.

"My back. It hurts, that's all."

"You take the bed." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm ok out here." She kissed him lightly before getting up and walking into the part of the caravan he used as a bedroom. He knew she had been through Hell but there was very little she was going to tell him. Her witness statement had been given to another officer and he hadn't really asked, afraid to push her. Now as he watched her walk through the van he could see how badly the attack had affected her. Narrowing his eyes he vowed that if Prosser was involved then he would make him pay.

Cxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep

Mared stared at the ceiling as the wind and rain rocked the caravan. She was exhausted but knew there was little chance of getting any sleep. Everything ached, her back muscles burned and every joint felt like it was on fire. Closing her eyes she tried to force herself to go to sleep, praying that the nightmares wouldn't plague her with Tom trying to rest just a few feet away.

Xxxx

Tom lay on what passed for a sofa in the caravan, his shoes and shirt discarded as he listened to the rain. The case was puzzling him. A man was dead. A drug dealer had died of what appeared to be an overdose; which he assumed was an occupational hazard, but had then been shot in the head. It sounded like something from a Sherlock Holmes novel. He glanced at his watch as he swore, realising it was the middle of the night and he was no nearer sleep than he had been an hour earlier.

"No!" He sat up. Listening, for a moment, he was unsure if he had heard a voice or had been dreaming. He took a deep breath as he listened. It was there again - Mared crying in her sleep. He didn't think to grab his shirt or shoes; running into the 'bedroom' as quickly as he could he was at her side in seconds.

"Mared!"

She was laying on her side with her back to him as he watched her. Her whole body wracked with sobs as he felt his heart break. Crossing to the bed he touched her arm.

"Hey, hey." He stepped back as she sat up abruptly. She stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"Sorry." She breathed heavily. "I."

"It's ok." He watched as the usually calm and collected detective shook. Eyes wide with fear it was clear she wasn't entirely sure where she was.

"Breathe." He touched her shoulder as he spoke quietly. "It's ok. Maen iawn."

"I." She looked away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I can't sleep." Mared swallowed hard. Insomnia was something she would have appreciated in that moment.

. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No."

"Ok."

"I can't."

"It's ok." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. He made to leave the bed as she caught his hand. "You don't have to."

"Stay? Please." She could barely look at him. Tom nodded, climbing back onto the bed with her. Silently he wrapped his arm around her as he lay down next to her. She lay facing him in the darkness as the rain beat down on the metal box. "Tom?"

"It's ok." He smiled as she touched the stubble on his chin. "Close your eyes."

"Every time I do."

"You're back there." He kissed her hand. "I know. But this time it's different. This time I'm here. Ok? No one is going to touch you again."

"I don't think I can talk about it. You know how those other women were killed. I."

"Hey." He hated seeing her so vulnerable. Mared Rhys was his centre point in a chaotic world; his anchor. He didn't want to even think what his life would be like without her. Everyone he got close to got hurt, he wouldn't blame her if she ran as far as she could away from him. She rested her head on his bare chest, her t shirt slipping slightly to expose the bruises there. He deliberately kept his breathing even, not wanting her to realise how badly her injuries upset him.

"Tom, I."

"You're safe now." He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. "You're safe now." He whispered, hoping that she'd sleep better knowing she wasn't alone.

Xxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams

The rain hitting the caravan kept him away as he held Mared. The January air chilling him to the bone but he was not going to move. It seemed she was sleeping peacefully and the last thing he wanted was to disturb her. He tried to work out how Prosser had been involved with Evans. He had no physical proof but he knew that if Mared said she had heard him then she had. All he needed now was hard evidence that the older man was dirty and Prosser's little game was over.

Xxxxxx

Siân poured hot water into her mug as the file she wanted took a while to load in the computer. She silently cursed Welsh internet connections, knowing the download was taking longer than necessary. Taking the hot drink into the living room she stopped in her tracks.

"Twp."

She cursed herself as she realised what she had been missing. Grabbing her phone she pressed speed dial, hoping her colleague would be awake.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" The sleepy reply made her smile. The farmer's son had never really grown up. He reminded her of an annoying little brother.

"Allwch chi gyfarfod â mi yn yr orsaf cyn gynted ag y?

"Beth? Pam?"

"Methu dweud ar y ffôn. Os gwelwch yn dda. Rwy'n credu fy mod i rywbeth. Ynglŷn ymosodiad Mared yn."

"Ar fy ffordd." Lloyd was suddenly more awake as he searched for his glasses. The DI being abducted and tortured made him physically sick. He was out the door, headed towards the police station in minutes.

Xxxxxx

Tom watched her as she slept. Everything good in his life was ripped away from him. His children, his wife. Although admittedly he'd pushed Meg away when they should have been together - everything had gone. But not her. Mared had argued with him, challenged him at every turn. She made him a better copper. Sighing he knew it was more than that. She made him a better man. Brushing her hair from her face he watched her frown in her sleep.

"Pam?" He whispered. "Why don't you run too?" He felt her tense, wondering for a moment if he'd heard her. Realising she was just dreaming he kissed her hair, she relaxed under his touch as whatever nightmare she was about to have fell away.

Xxxxxxx

"Llinos Jones, aged 32. Brown hair. Teacher." Siân stated as Lloyd sat down. "Bethan Cross, 31. Brown hair, Legal Clerk. Sophie Smith, 35 nurse. Brown hair."

"All Evans' victims." Lloyd yawned. Siân nodded.

"Yeah. Mared Rhys, 35 Brunette. Copper. See a pattern?"

"No." Lloyd paused. "All in mid thirties. All women, all brunette. He had a type. His ex wife was a brunette. Clare, you interviewed her."

"I know." Siân sighed. "What I didn't know until an hour ago was they've all been on the wrong side of Prosser."

"Don't be daft."

"I'm not. I ran a criminal name check on them all. Nothing. Then I got hold of the personal records of Brian Prosser. All had dealings with him. Mared, obviously. Sophie gave evidence in a case he worked on five years ago. Llinos taught his son in high school. It was her that got the boy suspended over his behaviour. Bethan worked cases for the defence."

"Do you know what you are saying? How did you even get these records?" Lloyd kept his voice low.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Siân smirked. Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Inadmissible evidence then."

"Maybe but still evidence." Siân stated. "He's dirty. He knew that man and I'd bet money he helped select victims."

"Only a psychopath would do that." Siân nodded. "And why Mared? She works for him."

"Tom. There's something going on there. If he wants to control and destroy Tom then how better than to kill the woman he's in love with and make him think it's his fault?" She whispered.

"I'm beginning to wonder who the psychopath is." Lloyd yawned. "Ok, so if what you are saying is true. How can we prove it? He's our boss?"

Sián shrugged her shoulders. Lloyd yawned, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

A/N Welsh translates as

Can you meet me in the station as soon as?

"What? Why?"

"Can't say on the phone. Please. I think I have something. About Mared's attack."

"On my way."


	11. Chapter 11

Inadmissible Evidence

Lloyd sat at the desk working through the papers on the drug dealer's murder knowing they had to find something soon. Prosser was breathing down their neck for a result and he couldn't help but feel sick at the thought Siân's suspicions could be right. Yawning he knew she was a good copper and had to admit Prosser had been acting oddly when Mared had been missing. There was no way she was going to just let her suspicions lay. He was dirty, and she knew it.

Xxx

Mared woke first. The darkness still engulfed the small caravan but it no longer bothered her. She ached everywhere, the bruises seemed to be getting worse before they got better. She smiled slightly, knowing that this would be the first time she and Tom would wake up together. Nothing had really happened between them but she knew she trusted this belligerent, hard working tortured soul with her life. Resting her hand on his bare chest she sighed as she felt the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Mared?"

"Um." She blushed as she realised he had caught her watching him. He smiled slightly opening his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "Aching, that's all. It'll heal." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles as he did.

"You will." He looked at her intently. Mared blushed slightly before he kissed her. The chaste kiss turned more passionate as hands began to explore each other. His hands slipped under her shirt, she winced as he touched a bruised area on her ribs.

"Sorry." He pulled back. Mared blinked, she didn't want to cry. The bruises making her want to scream. "I." She looked him in the eyes for a moment before pulling her t shirt over her head. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked over her torso. The mismatch of ageing bruises showed the physical effects of the abuse she had been subjected to. The simple white bra covering a wound. The pattern of bruising suggested she had been punched multiple times, a boot print on her shoulder made him angrier than he thought possible. He pulled his eyes back to her.

"Mared."

"It's ok." He kissed her forehead as she bit her lip. She had no idea how he would react to the marks on her torso, she knew it was going to make him angry. He'd seen the autopsy reports on the other victims so he knew what to expect. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around him she pulled him to her. Tom smiled slightly as her hands explored. He pulled back, the need for oxygen overpowering everything. Breathing deeply he rested his forehead against hers.

"We don't have to do this."

"I know." She sighed. "Don't you want me? Because." He kissed her passionately as all other words escaped her.

Xxxxxxcxxc

"I hate this." Siân sat heavily on the chair next to Lloyd. "We have two cases on the go but only one we can be open about." He nodded sympathetically, knowing he would be the one who did most of the research. It was going to be time consuming if they could find the evidence they needed to link Prosser to the Evans case and Mared's attack.

"I know." Lloyd picked up the papers in front of him before hiding them in a file before shoving them in the bag under his desk. "I just hope I can stay awake today. Industrial strength coffee may be needed."

"I've got plenty of that." She teased. "And there's always the lovely Delyth to keep you on the ball." Lloyd took his glasses off before throwing them on the table. "

"It may take more than that." He grumbled as Siân smiled slightly. "And there is nothing going on with me and Delyth Samuel." He snapped.

"Not yet." She teased. "But there will be." She got up before heading out the office. In a few hours Prosser would be at the station, she hoped there would be more evidence to prove she was right.

Xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Everything changes

Mared smiled shyly as she watched Tom get dressed. She ached everywhere but it no longer bothered her so much. The last few hours hadn't been planned but she was glad they happened. She was in love with Tom and she wanted to scream it from the rooftops but she knew that was too dangerous. If Prosser found out about them then it could put them both in danger.

"You ok?" He turned to face her. Nodding she pulled a clean top on, glad that she had kept an overnight bag in her car.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" He sat next to her, trying to work out if she was being completely honest. Mared blushed.

"Yes, I'm sure." She touched his face once more, kissing him gently on the lips. Pulling back she smiled as his eyes lit up. "I'm more than ok. Now? Come on we'll be late for work." He nodded, suddenly serious again as he pulled her up from the chair.

"Lead on." He ushered her out of the caravan as she grabbed her red coat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The police station seemed unnaturally subdued as Mared and Tom arrived. Lloyd yawned, glad to see them both arrive looking relatively happy.

"Morning." He yawned as Tom walked past him.

"You look like you've been ere all night." He watched the younger man nod.

"Well, not all night. Came in around three. Siân thought she found something." He explained. "So here we are. Siân's gone to get some decent coffee."

"What did you find?" Mared asked. Lloyd shrugged.

"Nothing, not really."

"And you missed your beauty sleep for nothing." She teased. The younger man shrugged just as Prosser walked in. Tom narrowed his eyes as he saw the older man walk towards Mared. The DI sat down, ignoring the concerned looks from the other two men in the room.

"You two both early? What's the occasion?" Prosser asked. Mared shrugged as Tom glared at him while leaning against the wall. He seemed oblivious. "Any progress on the case?"

"Siân and Lloyd have spoken to the known associates of Morgan." Mared stared at the murder board, unwilling to make eye contact. "We have spoken to the ex wife. She's not had any contact with him since the divorce. She doesn't seem to have any grievances against him."

"Ok." He stood behind her. Squeezing her shoulders as she fought the urge to be physically sick. "Ok, that's a dead end."

"Yeah." Tom pushed himself away from the wall. He knew Mared was trying to show that nothing had changed but everything had. Prosser squeezed her shoulder as she flinched. The area where his hands were badly bruised beneath her clothes. Mared stood up before walking towards Tom.

"There's a few leads." Tom rolled his sleeves up, glaring at Prosser. "We're going to be out of the station all day."

"Right." Prosser nodded.

"Siân and Lloyd have been here all night. I'll send them home for a kip." Tom stated firmly. "DI Rhys." He nodded to Mared before leaving the office. Mared glanced at Prosser before leaving the room.

"You ok?" Mared asked as she fell into step next to him. He nodded once, remaining quiet until he reached the car. She got into the passenger seat as he started the engine. "Tom?"

"I just wanted to punch his lights out." He stated. "The way he looked at you. His hands on you."

"I'm ok."

"How? How could you be so calm? So together?" Tom asked as he drove towards the waterfront.

"I was shaking like a leaf." She closed her eyes. "I wanted to be sick. I had to keep it together. He has no idea I know he was there. He can't find out until we have enough evidence." She stared out at the rain as he drove through the town. "I have to be sure I'm right. I have to be sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me."

"It's not."

"If I don't know that for certain, how can you?"

"Last night. Before we." He smiled as she blushed slightly. "You talked in your sleep. Plus there's a boot print on your shoulder."

"I know." She winced. "it's fading. SOCO took photographs of it, when I was in A&E."

"Yeah. Size 8. Evans isn't a size 8 boot. He's a 6. Same as me. It couldn't have been him who kicked you." Mared swallowed hard. She remembered so little of being abducted; it was like her brain had frozen out the worst of it, refused to let her remember.

"Prosser?"

"He's a size 8." Tom pulled the car over as Mared unbuckled her seatbelt. "Mared!"

"I'm going to be sick." She darted out the car as Tom swore. Minutes later he was at her side offering her the bottle of water he carried in the car. Mared gulped it down as she fought to control her stomach.

"Hey. Take your time. It's ok."

"No it's not. Tom, it's not bloody ok!" She snapped. The anger appeared to have come from nowhere but Tom had been expecting it. Something had to give. "It's far from bloody ok!"

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her lean against the fence. "And if I could turn back time I would. You know that." She nodded.

"Not your fault. It was me that nipped out to get milk. I should have just left it."

"Buying milk from Spar isn't going to make you feel vulnerable." Tom reasoned. "I didn't think anything of it at the time either. Not until you seemed to be taking forever. We were supposed to visit the victim's family. Remember?" She frowned before gulping more water down.

"Yeah."

"I rang you. Felt like I rang you a million times." Tom spoke quietly. "I never thought you'd be taken. When you didn't answer I was terrified. I had the CCTV footage commandeered. It was on loop the entire time you were missing. I couldn't breathe. I was terrified. I've never been so scared."

"I wasn't. I was eerily calm. Like I'd got myself stuck in a dream." Mared spoke calmly, almost detached from the situation. "I knew it was Evans who had taken me. I knew what he had done to those other women. I knew I was going to die."

"No."

"I just remember feeling like I had let everyone down." She buried her face in her hands. Tom watched her for a moment. His eyes narrowing as she looked away from him. "My little girl, mam and dad, you. Everyone I loved."

"Hey." Tom touched her arm gently. "You let no one down."

"Then the next thing I remember is his breath. Stale coffee, cigarette smoke, BO." She had to stop herself from physically wrenching. Tom blinked, knowing his eyes were filling with tears. "I tried to fight. I really did." She looked up. "I tried to get away. I knew what he was going to do."

"I."

"I fought him. I did." She sighed as Tom nodded before pulling her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

"It's ok." He kissed her hair. "It's ok, I know you did. I know you did." She shook in his arms. "You're safe now. I promise you're safe."

Xxxxxxx

Siân sat cross legged on the living room carpet. The papers spread out on the floor in front of her as she worked through the evidence from the Evans' case. There was a link between Prosser and Evans. She just had to find it.

"Are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked. She nodded, her blonde hair fell into her face.

"Yeah." Siân looked up taking the coffee from him. "Prosser is dirty. And."

"What?"

"I think I've just found the link."

Xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Cysylltiadau teuluol

"Dydw i ddim yn credu hyn." Lloyd saw what Siân was reading and froze. It seemed so obvious that he couldn't believe they hadn't found it before.

"Rwy'n ei wneud. Lloyd, Prosser yn gysylltiedig â Evans. Dyna'r ddolen. Ef yw chefnder Evans."

"Dim o gwbl. Dylai fod wedi datgan bod cyn gynted ag y arestio Evans."

"Yep." She nodded. "I'm going to call Mathias. He should know about this."

"Ok." Lloyd yawned. "But what about Prosser? He's not thick, he'll work out we know something is wrong."

"He's so arrogant that I doubt he thinks we would ever think we'd work it out." She stretched, her back protesting at being in one position too long. "Do you think Mared and Tom have worked this out?"

"I dunno." Lloyd answered. "He did look mad as Hell when Prosser touched Mared earlier."

"Yeah. Something is going on there." She gulped her coffee as Lloyd took his glasses off before closing his eyes. Moments later he was snoring lightly as Siân carried on searching through evidence.

Xxxxxx

Mared closed her eyes as Tom held her. The wind chilling her to the bone as she finally felt herself calm. He kissed her hair before tightening his hold on you.

"He can't get away with this." Tom whispered. "He just can't abuse his position like this." He whispered before pulling back. Mared nodded. She knew he was right but she had no idea how they would find a way to bring him to justice.

"Has he read my statement?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything about it." Tom lead her back to the car, deep in thought he fell silent. "Has he ever had a disciplinary or any caution? Any black marks on his record?"

"Not that I know." She got into the passenger seat as Tom looked out over the skyline. Rain threatened to fall as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was so tired. They had been through so much in recent weeks that he had no idea how they would ever recover. As rain began to splash the ground he got back into the car, knowing that they had to go on. John Morgan was relying on them to find his assailant and he had to catch Prosser out. He had to stop him hurting anyone else.

Xxxxxx

"This had better be worth it." Prosser kept his voice low as he sat in the car. The man next to him dragged on a cigarette, the toxic fumes filling the car. Ran splattered the windows as Prosser looked away. The man next to him blew smoke rings before turning to him.

"I can control Tomos Mathias. It's not a problem you said. He's a loose cannon, gutted by the death of his child and his divorce, a loner."

"He was." Prosser narrowed his eyes. "Losing a child changes a person. Meg blamed him. Little Sara's accident destroyed them both. If it wasn't for the older child I'm convinced he'd have committed suicide."

"And now?"

"He's malleable."

"Yeah. You said that. You also said you'd get that little cow out the picture, that she was a good copper."

"She is."

"So? If you can't turn her why is she still alive? I thought you'd sorted that with your cousin." The man dragged on his cigarette. "But she's walking around alive and well."

"For now."

"You know? Our plans can't go ahead unless Mared Rhys and Tomos Mathias are dealt with." Prosser nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "I'll sort it."

"Make sure you do."

Hhhhhhhhh

A/N translation

Family ties

"I don't believe this."

"I do. Lloyd, Prosser is related to Evans. That's the link. He is Evans' cousin."

"No way. He should have declared that as soon as we arrested Evans."

"Yep."


	14. Chapter 14

Conspiracy Theories

Siân was exhausted as she dialled the number for Tom's mobile phone. She knew there was a good chance he wouldn't believe her but she had to try. She listened to the ringing as Lloyd slept peacefully in the armchair opposite her.

Xxxxx

Tom drove through the Aberystwyth countryside as Mared stared out of the window. He hadn't expected her to react the way she had. Mared was always sensible, controlled and together. To see her so upset, so bitter had shaken him. He frowned slightly, knowing that she had every right to be angry. He knew he had to find out exactly what his senior officer was up to. The phone ringing distracted him.

"It's Siân." Mared answered before answering the call. "Hi, Tom's driving."

"Oh right." Siân ran a hand through her hair as she spoke, unsure what, if anything she should say in to the other woman. "Sorry."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if I should say over the phone. Me and Lloyd found something. It might be nothing but I thought you should know." The blonde sounded insecure; not something Mared was used to hearing from the blonde detective.

"Ok, I'll put you on speaker." She held the phone so Tom could hear. Siân's disembodied voice filled the small car.

"Siân, you and Lloyd were sent home to sleep." Tom stated as Mared rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Lloyd is sleeping. Sir, we've found something out about Evans."

Mared felt her stomach churn. She had no idea the two junior officers were still looking into the case. Tom frowned.

"Go on."

"I'd rather not say on the phone or in the station. We're at my place. It's safer here." Siân just hoped her seniors didn't think she was over reacting.

"Ok." Tom paused. "We're on our way." Mared ended the call before turning to him.

"Do you think they know?"

"About Prosser?" Tom narrowed his eyes. "They are both good detectives. I'd be surprised if they hadn't suspected him."

"But." Mared paused. Tom sighed.

"They're better detectives than me. Plus they were both able to be more objective than me. I was a mess. More so than usual, before you say anything else."

"You? Emotionally involved in a case? Never?" She teased. Tom smiled slightly.

"Mared."

"I know." She touched his hand as it covered the gear stick. "I know." He smiled slightly.

"Will you be ok? Going to Siân's?"

"I've been there before." Mared shrugged. "Yes, I'll be ok. Don't worry so much."

"Sorry." He knew how independent she was. "I just. The thought of you with Evans. With that sick piece of scum."

"I know. But I'm ok. Bruised and battered but they'll heal."' She watched as he stared out of the window. "And I've got my family? I've got you."

"Yeah." He glanced at her. "Yeah, you've got me." She smiled shyly as he spoke. "I meant what I said, you know that?"

"What?"

"I love you."

He spoke so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him. He glanced in the rear view mirror, suddenly concerned he put his foot on the accelerator.

"I know." She smiled. "You know how I feel about you too?"

"I worry you sick, annoy the hell out of you, stole what should have been your job and generally make your life difficult." He spoke as she nodded. His foot pressing on the accelerator, taking the speed up to the absolute legal speed limit.

"That's true. But I still love you." He swallowed hard, knowing that was the first time she had told him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Slight problem."

"What?"

"We're being followed." He overtook a van from one of the local farms. "That black SUV has been on our tail since we left the station. I thought I was being paranoid."

Mared tried to turn in her seat, wincing as her abused muscles protested at the movement.

"Who is it?"

"I've no idea."

"Why? Why would we be followed?"

"I've no idea. Unless they know we are into Prosser." He swerved as the car got dangerously close, hitting them on the rear of their car, shunting them forwards. Tom swore, struggling to control the vehicle. Moments later the car was forced off the road and sent careening down the embankment to a sickening halt. The SUV stopped for a moment as the driver assessed the carnage below. He was satisfied the problem has been removed before driving away, leaving the occupants of the car to their fate. He returned to the car, pulling his cell phone out and pressing speed dial.

"It's me. It's done."

Ccccc


	15. Chapter 15

Crash

The smell of smoke hit her first, forcing her to open her eyes. The bruises and injuries inflicted previously didn't seem to matter as she looked over to where Tom was laying motionless.

"Tom!" She unbuckled her seatbelt, calling his name again. "Tom. Tom! C'mon! Agorwch eich llygaid! Hell waedlyd!" She knew she reverted back to her first language when she was scared. In that moment she was terrified. The stoic detective remained motionless as she tried and failed to force the car door open.

"Tom!" She shook him as he groaned.

"Ah, pum munud mam."

"Pam! No! Not five bloody minutes. Don't do this to me. Cmon!" She shook him again, the urgency in her voice forcing him to take notice.

"Mared!"

"Open the door. We have to get out your side." She coughed as he nodded, forcing the door open. He swore as he burned his hand on the metal. Minutes later he hauled Mared out of the stricken car into the grass before they both scrambled back to a fairly safe distance. The car exploded, sending the metal firing into the sky around them. Tom covered Mared, clinging tightly onto her as the ash and burning metal fell to earth.

Cccccccxc

"Wake up." Siân shook Lloyd gently as the self proclaimed geek on the team mumbled. "Mared and Tom are on the way."

"Here?"

"Yes, go on. Grab a quick shower and coffee. You look like you need it." She smiled at him. She genuinely liked Lloyd. He was the innocent on the team; the one who tried to see the good in even the worst criminals they encountered. She had no idea how he managed it, knowing her nature was the exact opposite.

"Ta." He yawned before getting to his feet. "They're coming here?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Safer all round." She began clearing things away as she spoke. Lloyd nodded deciding that she was right.

Xxxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Mared stared at the burning wreckage of the small car. "Someone really wants me dead."

"Us." Tom corrected her, touching his hairline. "I'd bet money on who."

Mared nodded. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she gingerly sat up. "You're bleeding." She reached out to touch his temple as he flinched. "Tom?"

"I'm ok."

"You were knocked out. You thought I was your mam calling you for school." She smiled as a look of complete horror crossed his face.

"Mam? Calling me for school? That'd be a first." He looked over to her as he sat up. "Are you ok?"

"More bruises but I'll live. You should go to hospital." She watched him as he stood on what appeared to be very shaky legs. He frowned, nodding once and immediately regretting it he held a hand for Mared to stand up.

"Probably but I have a feeling we are being watched and that means the A&E is going to be watched. Prosser is going to be expecting us to be dead." He sighed. Mared nodded.

"So what now?"

"Now." Tom sighed before looking around the desolate countryside. "Now we walk." Mared sighed heavily, knowing she had no option but to follow him.

Xxxxxx

Prosser sat at his desk feeling nervous as he waited for the phone call. He knew he was taking a serious risk. One officer abducted and almost killed in the line of duty was one thing, two killed in a car accident that wasn't an accident was quite another. The phone startled him as the ringing brought him back to the present.

"Yes." He stated. He closed his eyes, partly in shame and partly relief as he heard the man on the other end of the line speak.

"It's done."

The line died before he had a chance to answer. He knew they'd been given the green light to go ahead. Two officers had died in tragic circumstances, now all he had to do was wait until they could declare them missing before the bodies could be found. By then it would be too late to stop them.

Xxxxx

A/n Welsh translates as

Tom! C'mon! Open your eyes! Bloody Hell!

and

aw five more minutes mum


	16. Chapter 16

The Walk

Siân looked at the clock upon the mantle place as she listened to the shower. Lloyd had taken her advice and grabbed a shower and very strong coffee. She couldn't help but worry about her two senior officers. They'd only been a few minutes away from her flat. They were taking too long. She knew she was being paranoid but with the recent attack on Mared and the evidence she and Lloyd had found she couldn't help it. She picked up her mobile as Lloyd emerged from the shower.

"Siân?"

"Mared isn't answering. Neither is Tom."

"Eh?"

"Mared said they were on the way to it's but it's taken them too long to get here." She paced the room. "Something has happened."

"What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we should look for them?" Siân bit her lip. Lloyd nodded. He knew no one on the team knew the area like him and Mared. Both had been born and brought up in the area. He rubbed his eyes, nodding.

"You've not slept. I have. I'm driving." He grabbed the car keys. "Siân?" She took a deep breath before following him out of the room.

Xxxxxx

Tom's back ached with every step. He knew Mared was right - he should be in hospital but he didn't care about himself. Mared was all that mattered. He sighed, looking across at her as she leant against a tree.

""Wyth milltir." She looked exhausted, the shadows under her eyes darker than he remembered. Every movement seemed to cause her pain.

"Ie."

"Wyth milltir yn ôl i Siân."

"Allwch chi ei wneud? Tan y dref, ta beth?" He knew she was struggling. The attack still weighed on her mind.

"Got i, nad wyf wedi?"

"I'd carry you, but my back is knackered."

Mared smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Carry me? I'd like to see you try. Puny little arms." She teased as he pretended to be offended.

"Kick a man when he's down." He smiled slightly as she stepped towards him.

"Are you ok?" She touched his jacket, noticing it was torn. She ran her fingers along the damaged cloth as he watched her. He sighed.

"Yeah." He hugged her. "Yeah, I'm ok." He kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He loved the way she just seemed to fit in his arms, like he was meant to hold her. Adrenaline seemed to leave his system in one fell swoop as he closed his eyes. She kissed his neck gently before stepping back.

"We should keep moving. Siân is going to wonder where we are." He nodded, unable to speak for a moment as he took her hand. Mared walked in silence, deep in thought as they negotiated their way back to town. It was going to be a long walk - plenty of time to try to piece the evidence together.

Xxxx

Lloyd answered the phone on the second ring as Siân headed towards the car. The cold winter day deceptively bright, but doing nothing to lift his mood.

"Sir?" He mouthed the word 'Prosser' as Siân reached him. "Oh no. I'll tell her. Yes Sir. Straight away." He ended the call.

"What?" Siân hated how pale her friend now looked.

"Prosser said Tom's car has been found. Burned out. There's two bodies in the car."

"What?" She felt sick. "He's lying. He has to be. I just spoke to her. An hour ago! No. This is dirty." She got into the car, refusing to believe her friends were dead.

Ccxxxxxxc

A/N Welsh translates as :

"eight miles."

"yeah"

"eight miles walk back to town."

"yeah. Can you do it?"

"got yo, haven't o?"


	17. Chapter 17

Lies

Siân stood in the office next to Lloyd as Prosser glared at them. She wanted to punch him, to scream that Mared and Tom were dead because of his actions, his treachery. She felt Lloyd staring at her as Prosser spoke, willing her to stay calm.

"It's definitely Mathias' car, Sir?"

Lloyd asked as the older man nodded.

"I'm sorry son, but yes it's his car. It seems whoever did this meant business, his home address was destroyed by fire around the same time."

"The caravan." Siân shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Why?"

"Traffic are investigating the RTC but we have to wait for the fire officers to give us the OK on the van before we go in." Prosser kept his cool.

"Is this a murder investigation?" Lloyd asked. "Have the families been informed?"

"Not yet. Tom had no family to speak of. I'm trying to find an address for his ex wife Meg so that the child can be told. Mared's parents are away indefinitely so I'm trying to get a number for them too. I thought they should be told before the child."

"Elin." Siân stated firmly. "Mared's daughter is Elin. Tom's daughter is Hannah. Not the child. Hannah and Elin." She turned and left the room on the verge of tears. She had never hated a man more than she hated Prosser in that moment. She grabbed her mobile, relieved that she had set it to silent as she realised it was ringing.

"Yes?" She swallowed hard as she heard the familiar voice.

Xxxxxx

Mared held Tom's hand as they walked the deserted country road. She knew the pub her parents loved was just a few hundred yards away. It feel as if it was a hundred miles away.

"You ok?" Mared nodded as Tom watched her. He could see she was exhausted and on the verge of tears.

"Mared."

"I'm ok. It's you I'm worried about." He raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. He squeezed her hand.

"You're always worried about me."

"And I wonder why I'm always worried about you?" She looked away. "You have a knack of getting into trouble and scaring me half to death."

"What can I say? It's a talent." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll be the death of me, Tom Mathias." She smiled slightly as his face paled. "Tom? I'm teasing. It's ok." She stepped closer to him. "Tom?" Panic gripped her as he closed his eyes. It was clear he was in pain but had been trying to hide it.

"My back is in bits but I'm ok." He opened his eyes to see her almost on the brink of tears. "Let's get to that pub and ring Siân, yeah? She's going to be wondering where we are."

"Yeah." Mared nodded, falling into step as they headed towards the pub. She knew she'd walked further before but now she felt as if it would never end. She ached everywhere, old bruises superseded by newer, fresher ones as the reality dawned on her that she was supposed to be dead. Her boss, her superior officer wanted her and Tom dead. The thought made her sick. The reached the pub in silence, relieved that it was mostly deserted. Leaning against the doorframe she watched as Tom spoke to the barmaid. Moments later he'd booked them into a room for the night and bought them drinks.

"How?" Mared asked. Tom shrugged.

"Natural charm. Call Siân." She nodded before heading to the pay phone in the corner of the pub. Moments later she heard Siân's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Are you in work?" Mared asked. She heard Siân swear in Welsh on the other end of the line. "What? Oh, yeah. The car." She paused. "Tom is ok and I am." She listened as Siân explained about the caravan as fear hit the pit of her stomach.

"I've got the number for Meg and Hannah on my phone. It's burned up in the car. Don't let him talk to my parents. My auntie had a stroke three days ago - she's critically unwell and Elin must not know. She's been through too much. Play along, he's dirty Siân. I dunno why he wanted us dead but be careful."

Siân listened intently. She had never been so angry in her life. Prosser was supposed to be the man who held them together - not who destroyed them.

"Be careful." Siân ended the call wondering how she was ever going to be able to prove her boss was a bad cop.

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Care

Mared sighed as she placed the phone back on the hook. In the space of twenty minutes she had spoken to Elin, her father and Siân, learning that her auntie was still in the High Dependency Unit of the district hospital in Cardiff and that her parents had no plans to return to Aberystwyth. Elin had been having an amazing time on her ski trip, deciding that she'd spend the half term holiday with her cousin in Denbigh when they came home. She had been upset when Mared had explained what had happened but she knew telling the teenager the truth was the right thing to do. She trusted her daughter but didn't want to have to explain why she was still alive when her death had been announced. Her mother had taken the news slightly better but had still been angry - it had taken every ounce of energy she had to stop her mum from ringing Prosser to scream at him. Now she just wanted to sleep. She looked up to see Tom talking to Meinhir and John who owned the pub.

"Hi." Mared smiled as Meinhir turned to her. The older woman smiled.

"Tom here had explained everything. You stay as long as you need to. No one will know you're here." John explained. "Go upstairs and relax. You both look exhausted."

Tom shook his hand, knowing getting outsiders involved was dangerous but he knew they had to trust someone. Mared smiled slightly as he ushered her out of the room towards the staircase. Once out of earshot Mared explained what happened to his caravan and how her family were aware of her death being a lie. Tom silently thanked a God he'd given up on that Hannah and Meg were in Canada. He pushed the heavy door to their tiny room open.

"Right." Mared sat heavily on the bed as Tom sat next to her.

"I need a shower." Tom sighed. Mared nodded. "Thanks, I stink do I?"

"No more than I do. You go first, don't use all the hot water." She smirked as he raised an eyebrow. Gingerly he pulled his ruined shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor. Mared frowned, watching him wince as he moved his arms, the source of his discomfort obvious.

"Your back,"

"Feels like an elephant kicked me." He sat, topless as her eyes examined the bruise and abrasions that adorned his skin. The muscles tensed as he leant forward. Mared caught her breath as she watched him stand. "I won't be long." He sighed before heading into the tiny bathroom next to their room. She remained silent, the emotions of the day catching up with her as she watched him move away. Minutes later she heard the shower running, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she could scrub her skin raw, knowing that as more and more of her memory returned she wouldn't be able to feel truly clean again.

Xxxcccccc

"I spoke with her an hour after Prosser said they were killed." Siân pushed her foot to the accelerator of her small car. Lloyd took his glasses off, swearing uncharacteristically as he did so.

"This is crazy. This is too big for us."

"Who else is there?" Siân asked. Lloyd looked out at the rain sidled streets. He was relieved both his senior officers were alive but what he didn't know was what Prosser had to gain by lying to them. "You can't tell Delyth and Lee about this."

"She'd think I'm nuts."

"It's too dangerous. The fewest people involved the better." She drove towards his flat. "We have to prove the link with him and Evans. He was complicit in those murders, in Mared's abduction."

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed. "Evidence is going to be the key. He's going to have his tracks covered."

"He's cocky - he'll slip up." She stated firmly, hoping she was right."

Xxxcx

The cool tile of the bathroom wall did nothing to calm her nerves. The shower water scorched her skin as she tried to ignore the paper cuts and bruises screaming in protest as the water ran over her skin. The soap stung as she rubbed it into her wounds. Deciding enough was enough she got out of the shower, rubbing the harsh towel Meiner had given her over her damp skin. The towel felt like sandpaper against her skin. She didn't care. It was good to feel anything other than mind numbing fear. Once satisfied she pulled a t shirt Mared had leant her over her head and headed back into the dark bedroom. Sighing she watched Tom sleeping peacefully, he looked younger, relaxed and less haunted as he slept. She crossed the room, wishing there was a chair or enough floor space to sleep. She didn't want to wake him by sitting on the bed.

"Sorry." She turned sharply. "Find her." She realised he was sleep talking.

"It's ok."

"Can't lose." He turned sharply. "No, not her."

"Ssh." She curled up next to him, touching his face gently. "Tom, it's ok," she hated seeing him upset, assuming he was dreaming of his daughter's death. She knew it was a recurring nightmare for him. She kissed his cheek as he mumbled something before letting out a sob. "Mared." He whispered as she pulled back. "You're ok?"

She nodded, relieved he had woken. "You were dreaming."

"Can't lose you." He looked her in the eye, almost breathing the words. Mared bit her lip before nodding.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

He kissed her gently, before deepening the kiss. Seconds later the kiss became more passionate as the world outside faded away. She didn't know what would happen with Prosser but right then she didn't care. Tom kissed her neck as she held him, still trying to convince him she was alive and in his arms she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him. The future was a frightening thought but they were together. For now that had to be enough.

Ccvvvv


	19. Chapter 19

A warning

Tom was the first to wake as his back protested at being in the same position for so long. He stared at the ceiling trying not to think about the arson attack on his home or the attempted murders of him and Mared. Sighing, he knew the toll talking to Elin and her father had taken in her. Both her parents hated her being a police officer - wanting her to find a safer job. Now someone had tried to kill her twice in the space of a few weeks had only proven them right. He turned to see her still sleeping next to him, her hand over his heart. He smiled slightly, knowing how lucky he was to still have her in his life. Evans was a butcher by trade and it had been luck that had linked him to her abduction - a pure stroke of genius from Lloyd that had led them to the butcher's slaughterhouse. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he studied the now healing bruises, the boot print on her shoulder, abrasion from the seatbelt and purple marks fading to yellow made his stomach churn. He blinked back tears as he remembered how shaken she had been the day he and Siân had found her. Gently he brought her fingers to his lips - knowing two were still broken. He kissed them gently as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

"Hi." He smiled at her. "It's early."

"I love you too." She whispered as a smile flickered across his face. "At the caravan. You said it and I didn't say it back."

"It's ok." He held her gaze. "Mared, I."

"We will stop Prosser. I know we will."

Xxxxxx

The rain and wind battered the small grey car as Siân stared out of the windscreen. She was cold, fed up and furious. She knew the ex copper she was there to meet could be the link that meant they could expose Prosser.

"Hi." She unlocked the door as the track suited bloke climbed in next to her. "It's bloody freezing."

"Hi Iolo."

"Alright?"

"No." She glared at him. He shrugged.

"Ah Siân, wrth fy modd eich bod wedi got eich hun yn dal yn un storm cachu hollalluog"

"Ie, felly sut ydw i'n cael ni allan ohono?"

"Allwch chi ddim. Mae hyn yn Prosser. Mae'n meddwl ei fod yn rheoli popeth. Lladd Tom fyddai'n brifo Mared. Lladd Byddai Mared dinistrio Tom."

"A nawr?"

"Nawr mae i fyny i chi cyn Prosser yn lladd unrhyw un arall."

"Felly, Iolo. Helpwch fi."

Iolo shrugged his shoulders as a gang of kids walked past the car. "Siân, be careful. Please Siân. Prosser is a dangerous man. Look after yourself."

"I will."

"Siân, follow the money." He ducked his head before leaving the car and running across the road. She started the engine as she watched him go, wondering just how far up the corruption went.

Cxxxx

(Welsh translates as "Alright?"

"No."

"Ah Siân, love you've got yourself caught in one almighty shit storm"

"Yeah, so how do I get us out of it?"

"You can't. This is Prosser. He thinks he controls everything. Killing Tom would hurt Mared. Killing Mared would destroy Tom."

"And now?"

"Now it's up to you before Prosser kills anyone else."

"So, Iolo. Help me.")


	20. Chapter 20

Hope?

Lloyd took his glasses off before running his eyes. He was confused, the police were supposed to be the good guys. When it turned out they weren't it upset the status quo. He didn't know who to trust. Only Siân seemed to be the one who would really listen to him. He knew it was too dangerous to trust the Drugs investigation officers - he didn't want to put either Lee or Delyth in danger.

"Penny for them." He looked up to see Delyth walk in. "Any news on our murder victim who was already dead?"

"Any news on the drugs?"

"We've been talking to the Cardiff lot. They've raided a few houses in Ely and Penarth. Could be a link." She sat next to him. "Lee is talking to them now. I heard about Tom and Mared."

"Oh." Lloyd put his glasses back on as he looked away.

"Yeah, two police officers dead. It's the talk of the station. I dunno why the press haven't been all over it. I mean, it's a tragedy, an accident like that." Delyth sighed.

"Mared's family are away, there's no contact for them." Lloyd lied. "Meg, that's Tom's ex wife, she's away in Canada. No way of getting hold of her at the moment. Prosser didn't want the press finding out until the next of kin have been informed. He says the bodies have been burned beyond recognition."

"Awful." Delyth swore in Welsh. "Hold on, if the bodies were so badly damaged, how do we know it's them? Too early for forensics to do their thing."

"It's Tom's car."

"And cars have never been stolen before?"

"If it's not them." Siân snapped as she walked in the office. "Where are they? You'd think they'd have called, turned up by now. Especially after what happened with Mared. The trial is scheduled for next month and she was the only living witness."

"I know. I just don't think it all fits. That's all." She punched the bridge of her nose. "I know he's your boss but I don't trust him. It all seems too convenient. Sorry I'm talking out of turn."

"Yeah." Siân sighed. "We'll let you know when we catch the gunman." Delyth nodded before leaving the room. Siân closed the door behind her as Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"She was trying to be nice."

"Yeah. I'm trying to find the truth. I met Iolo Pugh earlier. One of Prosser's boys."

"I know him. He was sacked for being on the take."

"Says he was set up. That we're in the middle of one almighty shit storm and we should follow the money." She closed her eyes as Prosser walked in.

"What money? Siân?"

"The drug dealer's" Lloyd lied easily, hating it. "Siân's right. He had to have made a small fortune. Money has to have gone somewhere."

"Very true." Prosser nodded. "Keep me informed."

Siân glared as he left the room. Grabbing her car keys she headed towards the door, grabbing the black anorak Lloyd had brought in earlier. She threw it at him.

"Cmon."

Xxxxxxx

Mared pulled the shirt over her head and winced. She had never been so scared in her life but she knew there was no way she could pretend the last few weeks hadn't happened. Buttoning the blouse she looked over towards the window where Tom was staring out.

"The rain has stopped."

"See?" She smiled. "Wonders never cease." She got to her feet. "How did we end up here?"

"We were run off the road and walked here." He turned to her as she rolled her eyes. "I dunno, Mared. Prosser wants me dead. He knows how I feel about you. He used that to control me. When you were missing."

"I thought Evans was going to kill me." She sighed. "I knew what had happened to the other three victims. I knew he wasn't going to change his plans."

"Only once have I been that scared. When I couldn't save Sara. Then I couldn't find you. I panicked. He saw that." She watched as he hung his head.

"It was opportunist. Siân could easily have been the one who was taken. Delyth or Cath in records could easily have been taken. If we'd had milk in the fridge then I'd not have left the station." She watched as he closed his eyes. "Tom." She touched his arm. "This was not your fault. I'm ok."

"Do you remember anything?"

"There was a mattress." Mared paused. "You saw the place. It stank."

"Yeah."

"I know Prosser was there. The days seemed to all merge into one." Mared folded her arms, looking over the room she fought the nausea as she remembered the way Evans had looked at her, the way his hands had gripped her like she was a lump of meat.

"Hey." He turned, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I was supposed to die then. I heard him talking to Prosser." She spoke quietly. "That's the thing, I can remember it clearer than anything else. He was going to kill me. I don't know why he didn't."

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. "It's ok." She shook violently as the images came back to her. Tom held her tightly, knowing it would take a while before she wasn't plagued by nightmares. He kissed her hair, whispering in Welsh as she calmed in his arms. She seemed to collect herself as the rain started once more.

"Money." She spoke. "Evans was being paid to hold me, not to kill me. I remember hearing him say that Prosser owed him. That he wanted payment for holding on to me for so long. That Prosser was stopping him having some fun."

"He was having fun? Sick scumbag."

"So where was the money coming from?" Mared asked. "Find that and I think we've got our proof."

"Yeah." Tom sighed. "I hope you're right."

Cxxx


	21. Chapter 21

A/N for Narkybynature & misswritingstoriesobsessed

Fear

Mared sat on the small chair in the small b&b they were hiding in getting increasingly frustrated. She was angry that Evans seemed to be able to get away with attacking her - that the rape, murder and mutilation of three other women weighed heavily on her mind as he sat in a prison cell awaiting trial. She felt even more sick that her boss was involved - a man she had known for most of her adult life had betrayed her.

"Penny for them." Tom asked as he headed over towards her. She ignored him for a moment, her mind back to the cold, damp slaughterhouse where she had been found. She could remember the headache from lack of anything to drink - along with the nausea as he had touched her. Her skin seemed to crawl - reacting to the memory. Eyes narrowed she flinched as Tom touched her arm.

"Hey." He soothed as she blinked. "It's ok."

"Only it's not. Is it? How can we leave Siân and Lloyd to deal with this?" She paused. "I'd bet my life."

"Don't. Don't say that." He held her hand as her fingers curled around his, holding herself in the present.

"Prosser had to be involved or at the very least aware of what Evans was doing. Those other women."

"I know." He closed his eyes. "Mared, I have to ask. You were missing for three and a half days. Did he."

"No. He tried. I was pretty out of it. Dehydration and concussion the hospital said so there's loads I'm not sure of. But no, I'm sure he didn't do you hadn't found me when you did, I couldn't fight back any more." Tom brought her hand to his lips, kissing the palm as she sighed. "If he had, if he had done that." She hated thinking the words, never mind saying them. "I'd still wouldn't have pushed you away. In the caravan, here." She blushed, her heavy fringe falling into her eyes. "Don't think."

"Hey." He hugged her tightly as her arms wound their way around his shoulders, clinging to him.

"Why? Why would he do this?" She whispered. Tom wanted to scream - rage at the world for the pain his so called superior had caused. Instead he held her, whispering words in Welsh that he hoped would reassure her; while all the time vowing to make Prosser pay.

Xxxxxx

"Ok." Lloyd climbed into the car next to Siân. "What now?"

"Now." She pulled the small car away from the police station, "we find out exactly how Prosser the Tosser is funding this."

"And how do we do that?" Lloyd smirked at her new nickname for their boss. Siân shrugged her shoulders as she avoided a cyclist.

"I have a friend."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Lloyd! Jacqui is a good mate of mine. If anyone can hack into his bank account she can." Siân smiled as Lloyd looked horrified.

"Illegal."

"A technicality."

"It won't stand in court. You know that."

"True." Siân nodded as they headed away from the town. "But it'll tell us whether we are on the right lines." She narrowed her eyes as Lloyd watched her. She hated to admit it but the farmer's son was probably the best friend she had ever had. The thought that he disapproved of what she was doing unnerved her.

"Doesn't that make us as bad?"

"No." She snapped as they headed towards Bodelwyddon. The two hour drive not something he was relishing. "It doesn't make us as bad as him. We aren't setting out to have someone abducted and murdered. Not running someone away from the road or consorting with serial killers."

"Fair enough." Lloyd didn't want to argue. "I just hope it don't backfire on us."

"It won't." Siân narrowed her eyes.

"I hope you are right." Lloyd closed his eyes, exhausted as Siân drove on.

Xxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Drive

Siân knew Lloyd was worried. The younger man had always done everything by the book, had been the model police officer since joining. Now that the book wasn't exactly what he thought it was he was out of his depth. She kept quiet - not wanting to argue with him but not wanting to scare him either. She knew he had misgivings about their impromptu trip to Bodelwyddon but she had no idea what else they could do.

"This woman." Lloyd started.

"Jacqui."

"Yeah. How did you meet?"

"Uni." Siân stated firmly. "She was in the same Halls of Residence as me."

"So, she's not someone you arrested in the past?" He raised an eyebrow as Siân smirked.

"No. She isn't. She actually works for the police. Cyber crime. I trust her, she's one of the good guys."

She overtook an incredibly slow 4x4 as she spoke. Lloyd sighed, appeased slightly.

"The good guys? I'm not sure who they are any more." Lloyd sighed as Siân drove in silence.

Ccxxxxx

Tom washed his face, wincing as the hot water caught a cut above his eye. He knew they had to get out of the B&B. They couldn't keep hiding indefinitely, it wasn't fair to Siân and Lloyd or Mared's family. He just wasn't sure what they could do that wouldn't alert Prosser that they were alive. He had no idea how to keep Mared safe once they left the confines of the B&B.

""Beth sy'n bod? Ydych chi'n iawn?" He turned as he heard Mared walk into the small bathroom. She leant against the doorframe, assessing the marks and scars on his back.

"Ie." He sighed, drying his face on a towel.

"Tom?"

"Rwy'n colli, Mared. Onest, y tro hwn dwi'n ei golli." He sighed. "Prosser and Evans."

"I called the prison. Gave Sian's name. We're going to see him, to ask him more questions. I also spoke to Siân. She's following up a lead."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah."

"Mared, you can't go to the prison. You have to face him in court."

"I know. I want the truth. I need it if I'm ever going to be able to look at myself in the mirror and not feel sick." She paused. "I told the governor two colleagues of mine were coming to the prison. DS Samuel and DC Edwards."

"Delyth a Lee?" Tom frowned. "Drugs?"

"Yeah. I called Delyth. She's shocked but willing to help. Apparently Prosser made her life difficult recently. Sexual harassment she called it. She's glad to help." Tom frowned. He liked the younger DS, knowing she was good at what she did - he also knew she had a soft spot for their Lloyd.

"Ok." He paused, knowing they didn't really have much choice. "Is she familiar with the case?"

"She is now." Mared sighed. "She's on our side, Tom."

He smiled slightly, running a hand over his face he nodded. He liked the dark haired detective. Her dislike of Prosser had always been obvious. Now he wondered if he should have taken more notice of her. He stepped toward Mared as she held out a clean shirt John had leant him.

"Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the beginning." She sighed before leaving the bathroom, giving Tom no option but to follow.

Cxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Back to the beginning

Tom watched as Mared dragged the hairbrush through her brown hair. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"I dread to think." She rolled her eyes. "I've ordered a taxi."

"You do know we are supposed to be dead?" He watched as she rolled the sleeves on her shirt down, trying to cover the bruises.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm not likely to forget. Prosser is at a meeting from 10 until 3. Some big wig thing with neighbouring forces. His wife is on holiday in Paris." Mared watched as he raised an eyebrow. "We can't leave all this to two junior officers. It isn't fair."

"None of this is fair."

"Tom."

He held a hand out to her, smiling slightly when she took it, letting herself be pulled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I hate this as much as you do. Probably more so."

"It wasn't my home and car destroyed."

"Just stuff." He shrugged. "The only thing I'm gutted about is my photo of the girls. That would have burned in the caravan. It's the only thing I'd try to save if I was there." He closed his eyes. "Hannah and Sara's school photo. The last one before." He closed his eyes, his voice catching. Mared nodded, understanding she rested her palm against his face.

"There's a copy."

"No. It was the only one. Meg has the large photo framed. When we split I took the smaller one." He rested his forehead against hers. "Only stuff. We're alive."

"Yes we are." She kissed his lips briefly. "And listen when I'm telling you something."

He frowned slightly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"When you went AWOL a couple of months ago I guessed something was up. We weren't together then but Prosser was beginning to worry me. I knew then that our kids were a bargaining tool he'd happily use."

"So?"

"I took the photo. Had a copy made. It's at home on Elin's computer. I figured he wouldn't touch that and Elin was glad to help. She loves you as much as I do."

Tom blinked, smiling as his eyes filled with tears. He hugged her tightly, almost crushing the air from her lungs. Mared ignored the pain in her ribs as she let him hold her.

"Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me."

He pulled back as her words were muffled by his shirt.

"You, Mared Rhys are amazing." He kissed her as her hands found their way into his hair. The kiss turned more passionate as he backed her towards the wall. They broke apart when the need for oxygen overwhelmed them. He rested his head against her shoulder as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"I'd have told you sooner if I knew that was the response I was going to get." She smiled as he chuckled against her skin.

"You are not going anywhere near Prosser." He whispered as he met her eyes. "Please."

"What's the alternative?" She sighed, immediately missing the contact between them.

"I don't know." Tom answered honestly. "I just need you safe." He stared into her eyes. She smiled slightly, amazed at how close they had become in such a short space of time.

"Fy cariad." She whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Xxxxxx

"Hiya Ducky." The English woman opened the door as Siân and Lloyd loitered on the doorstep. "Get in ere, will you? Giving the neighbours something to twitch their curtains for." She ushered the police officers into the small cottage she called home.

"It's good to see you. This is Lloyd."

"Alright Bute? Tea?" She headed to the kitchen. "Mind the cat, he's probably commandeered the settee."

"She always like this?" Lloyd whispered as he looked around to see the Wiccan and new age artefacts around the living room. A black cat and a small border terrier were huddled on the sofa as Lloyd stepped into the room.

"That's Barney and Betsi. Don't mind them. I'm a techno witch luv. As well as head of Cyber crime in North Wales. Now, Siân." She turned to the blonde woman. "Off the record you said, what's up?"

"My boss is a shit."

"Tomos Mathias?"

"No." Lloyd dodged the look from Siân. " DSI Prosser."

"I said he was shifty." Jacqui nodded. "Tea? Then you can explain to me what you need me to do." She headed into the kitchen as Lloyd smiled slightly.

"She's head of Cyber Crime?"

"Yeah." Siân smiled, knowing that Jacqui could be seen as quite eccentric by those who didn't know her. The older woman returned carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Sit down then." She shooed the cat away as she sat down. "Prosser the Tosser playing games again?"

"He's tried to have two officers killed. Was instrumental in the abduction and torture of our DS."

"Serious accusation, Siân." The grey haired woman frowned. "He's a bigoted, bully with a ego the size of the M4 corridor. But abduction and murder?"

"I know." Lloyd paused. "But we have circumstantial evidence. We need proof."

"Ok." Jacqui looked at the younger officers. "Where do I come in?"

Vvvvvvvvvv


	24. Chapter 24

Techno

Lloyd sipped his tea as Jacqui's fingers flew across the keyboard. He still felt uneasy as the cat stared at him.

"Prosser has been in the police for many years. Had commendations in 2000 and 2013. Senior ranking and very well respected." Jacqui sighed. Siân nodded. She knew there was no way the information they needed would be readily available on the Internet.

"The man is dirty. He is."

"Siân, ducky." Jacqui turned to her. "I'm not saying he isn't. What I'm saying is, this man is protected. Someone is making it easy for him to operate."

"Who?" Lloyd frowned. "Why would anyone protect him?"

"Someone is." Jacqui sighed heavily. "This is gonna take a while."

Xxxxxx

Mared pulled her jacket on, wincing as she moved her arm. Tom was at her side in seconds.

"It's ok."

"No it isn't. It is far from ok." He kept his voice low. She sighed.

"Ribs heal slowly, but they will." She focused on his shirt. One hand rested on his chest.

"Mared." He smiled slightly as he covered her hand with his.

"I just want my life back. I want us to go home, be normal, go to work." She sighed. "See my family."

"I know." He sighed.

"I shouldn't say that. Not when you've lost everything." She bit her lip. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"But I haven't. Have I?"

"You know what I mean." Mared sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom paused. "This is dangerous."

"I know but exposing his lie may cause the rest to come to light. I know you thought he was one of the good guys." She sighed. Tom shrugged. "If there is anything he has over you please tell me now. Anything?"

"No." Tom held her gaze. "No. I admit when you were missing I wasn't exactly at my best." She nodded, touching his face slightly. "I can't let you put yourself in more danger."

"I'm not. If he knows we're alive but everyone else thinks we're dead that gives him the advantage."

"We walk back into the station - puts him and the scum he's colluding with on the back foot." Tom rang a hand over his face. "I think he was hoping I'd top myself if you died."

"No! You don't ever do that! Don't ever think that. You carry on. For Hannah if nothing else."

"I."

"You don't let him win!" The fire in her eyes startled him for a moment. "Promise me."

"Ok."

"Tom!" Mared stared at him as he dipped his head. "I can't lose you. I."

"Ok." Tom looked her in the eye. "I promise."

Xxxzzzz


	25. Chapter 25

Dead men walking

Tom stared at the imposing building in front of him as he steeled himself to walk back into what he now saw as a nest of vipers. He silently prayed Lloyd and Siân were safe.

"You ready?" Mared asked.

He nodded as the stared at each other for a moment.

"You?"

"Yes." Her voice contained barely restrained anger. "Once we're inside. Once there's proof that we are alive then he's not only going to look an idiot but questions will be asked. He's going to have some very awkward questions to answer. Least of all to me." She stated as Tom smiled slightly. They were both battered and bruised, both looked like they'd been through Hell itself and walked back out. He sighed.

"Cmon then." He smiled slightly. "Together?"

"Always." She nodded before stepping off the pavement.

Xxxxxxx

"Commendations. Smarmy git." Jacqui spoke to the computer. The cat meowed as Jacqui turned the computer screen to show them.

"Eh?" Lloyd was confused. "That's Evans. The butcher."

"I know. You wanted proof they knew each other. There it is. CCTV footage of them. I'll improve the images; have them printed out and sent to the Chief. The IPCC if necessary. We have proof." Jacqui smiled. Siân placed her mug in front of her.

"No."

"What?"

"It's still circumstantial."

"Siân."

"No idea what they were talking about. No witnesses brave enough." She rang a hand through her blonde hair. Jacqui peered over the top of her glances.

"Siân? Don't be a dick."

"Excuse me."

"When you dozed off I had a look at Evans' bank statement - with permission of his wife so yes, it's admissible. He was paid to take Mared. Look."

"Good God."

"A large sum of money ten minutes after her abduction enters his bank account. I can and I have traced the source."

"Prosser." Lloyd spat the word out. Jacqui nodded.

"We need to go." Siân was on her feet. "Diolch Jacqui. Honestly, you are a diamond."

"Go. Be careful." Jacqui ushered her out of the cottage with Lloyd just behind. She dug her fingers into lloyd's arm, making him pause. "She's a firecracker. Look after her."

"I will." Lloyd smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Go."

He nodded, jogging down the path to where Siân stood. She raised an eyebrow.

"Pam?"

"Eh?"

"What was that about?"

"Oh." Lloyd smiled slightly. "Warned me of wild Welsh women. Come on." He got in the drivers side of the car as Siân pulled a face.

"How does she know about Delyth?"

Xxxxxx

The front entrance of the station was unmanned, allowing them both to slip through into the staff only area. Mared could feel her pulse racing as she jogged up the steps towards the CID office. Tom was directly behind her as he followed her up the steps.

"Oh my Bloody Nora!" Delyth snapped as she saw them leave the staircase. Mared smiled. "I knew it!"

"Hi." Mared smiled.

"Not dead!" She hugged the detective sergeant. "I bloody knew it!"

"Hi," Mared winced as she hugged the dark haired woman back. "Don't tell everyone, not yet."

"What about Lloyd? Siân? Do they know." She looked from Mared to Tom and back. "Do they?"

"Yes." Tom answered. "Is he back?"

"Prosser? No."

"Good." Tom smiled slightly as Delyth raised an eyebrow.

"You look like death. Both of you. What the Hell happened?"

"Attempted murder tends to do that to you. If you see him, tell him he has a couple waiting in his office. Don't tell him it's us." Mared bit her lip.

"Couple?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Ok." Delyth smiled as they walked off. She'd never trusted her senior office - he played politics too well. Now she hoped he'd get his just deserts.

Cccc


	26. Chapter 26

Justice ?

Mared wanted to be sick, the thought of facing Prosser made her stomach turn. She knew she had to; that it had been her idea but now that she was back in the station - the one place other than her family home that she felt safe and she was terrified.

"Hey." Tom reached over, taking her hand. "You ok?"

She nodded.

"Mared?"

"Just thinking." She smiled weakly . "Maybe this wasn't my best idea." He held her gaze for a moment. The bruising around her eye had faded to a greenish yellow, the redness of the sclera had cleared slightly. He smiled slightly. It was always her eyes that had captivated him. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Mared? Are you ok?" He watched as she looked away. Her breathing had speeded up and her hand shook as she held his. "Mared?"

"I." He was in front of her, kneeling down as she sat in front of him. He felt sick, seeing the fear in her eyes. He had expected her to have nightmares, to have flashbacks but he was terrified she was developing PTSD.

"Look at me." He held her hand as she closed her eyes. "Mared. Look at me."

She opened her eyes, holding his gaze. He touched her face.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Tom. Mae'n ddrwg gen i."

"You don't apologise. You don't." He brought her hands to his lips. "You have nothing to apologise for. You are stronger than him. You know you are." She shook her head. "Did you remember anything?"

"Gloves. Black leather. Worn." She held Tom's gaze. "Used to have them as police issue when I first started here. He." She took a shuddering breath. "He wore them when. He wore them when he."

"Hey." Tom felt his heart break as he pulled her into his arms. He knew Prosser was as guilty as Evans; if not more so. He silently thanked God Mared was in his arms, knowing that if he was alone when Prosser returned there was no way he'd be able to control his actions. He pulled back, kissing her forehead as she settled slightly. The door to the office creaked open as they both stood. Mared recovered first as the older man stared at them.

"What's wrong Sir? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Ghosts

Prosser stared at them as Tom stood slightly in front of Mared. He desperately wanted to put as much space between her and Brian Prosser as he could. Mared touched his arm.

"Sir?" She spoke as he looked from her to Tom.

"You."

"Are alive and well, considering." Tom stated as he narrowed his eyes. He knew that there was only Mared being there that was stopping him from strangling the man in front of him.

"Yes, I see."

"Surprised?" Mared asked. "Like you were surprised when Evans was arrested? When Siân and Tom found me alive? Or did you know?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Prosser stepped towards her. Mared stood her ground. She took a deep breath, looking him in the eye.

"I didn't think I'd remember. I hoped I never would." Mared glared at him. "You hoped I never would."

"You knew what was happening."

"Tom." Prosser spat his name. "You don't believe this rubbish?" Tom narrowed his eyes. He had trusted and respected the man in front of him. He didn't want to believe it but the evidence was there. It was staring them in the face.

"You have ties to Evans. Siân and Lloyd found out about the money transfer. He killed people and you knew." Tom took a step towards him, his voice dangerously low. "Those women weren't just murdered. They were tortured. Butchered. And all the while you! YOU! Knew!"

"Tom!" Mared called his name, her voice anchoring him in the present. "Tom!"

The door to the office burst open once more as Siân grabbed the older officer by his arm.

"Brian Prosser. You are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, perverting the course of justice and attempted murder of two police officers. You have the right to remain silent, however, when questioned it may help your defence if you say something you may rely on in court. Do you understand?" She placed his wrists in handcuffs as he swore profusely. "I'll take that as a yes then, shall I? Oh and we do have evidence. Don't worry about that." She gripped one arm as Lloyd took the other before frog marching him out of the office. Mared sank back into the chair she had been sat in earlier. Her whole body shook. Tom watched the junior officers take Prosser away knowing he would have pulverised the man had they been alone together. Sighing heavily he felt the adrenaline leave his system, draining him as he heard a quiet sob from behind him.

"Mared." He turned to see her staring at the desk in the middle of the office. A single black glove sat there, leather, police issue. Her eyes fixed on the finger tips as one hand touched her throat, resting on the remains of a handprint.

"We have evidence." She brimming with tears. "We have proof."

"Come ere." Tom held out a hand as she stood, falling into his arms. He held her tightly, trying to process all the information at once while trying to hold himself together for her. "Fy cariad. It's over. It's ok." He kissed her hair as he breathed in her shampoo. "Its over."

"Did you?" She pulled back, looking into his eyes as he frowned. "Believe him?"

"No. Not for a second. It's over. We're safe. You can go home to Elin and your parents. It's ok." He kissed her again. Her eyes fell closed.

"What about you? The caravan?

Us?"

"Oh I have a plan. For a stop gap anyway. And I think the cat is out of the bag as far as we are concerned." He smiled slightly, brushing the hair away from her face. "Are you ok with that?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She held him to her. "More than."

Xxxxx

A/N Welsh - fy cariad means my love. That's the end of the story, but I'm thinking of a sequel. Would anyone read if there was another story? Please review.


End file.
